


Twirling

by KakumeiNoHi



Series: Storiettes [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, RWBY - Freeform, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Volume 5 (RWBY), Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Whiterose, a nod to V8 nothing spoilery though, rwby whiterose, rwby whiterose fluff, rwby5, whiterose fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi
Summary: Her legs folded to the side Weiss was sitting on the floor in the training room of the house they were all currently staying in and watching her partner.They had stopped their regular training with Ozpin and everybody else some time earlier, but Ruby had still wanted to keep going for a little longer.And while she was tried, especially considering how she had been cooped at Schnee Manor for such a long time, Weiss had decided to stay behind as well. Not to necessarily continue to train but to at least stay with her partner, so she wouldn’t be alone.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Storiettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169105
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Twirling

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Volume 5 and shortly after Yang and Weiss had met up with everybody else.

Her legs folded to the side Weiss was sitting on the floor in the training room of the house they were all currently staying in and watching her partner.

They had stopped their regular training with Ozpin and everybody else some time earlier, but Ruby had still wanted to keep going for a little longer.

And while she was tried, especially considering how she had been cooped up at Schnee Manor for such a long time, Weiss had decided to stay behind as well. Not to necessarily continue to train but to at least stay with her partner, so she wouldn’t be alone.

It had also been too long since Weiss had just been alone with Ruby. She and Yang had only arrived a few days ago and ever since they had always been surrounded by the others and while Weiss had truly been missing all of them, the one her heart had been aching for the most had been her partner Ruby.

Ruby who had, much like Weiss herself, changed since the Fall of Beacon. She was still the same positive and hopeful spirit she had always been but the Fall, Pyrrha’s and Penny’s deaths…Weiss could tell that all of that had taken a much heavier toll on her partner than she would let on.

Ruby had mellowed, she was a lot less impulsive. She was no longer the little girl who had jumped in front of her attack and caused Weiss to set a forest on fire as a result. She was also even more determined.  
Determined to move forward, determined to make a change and Weiss too had decided that she will keep moving forward. Forward on what path she had chosen for herself and she was going to do so by her partner’s side.

Her weapon in hand Ruby was going through and repeating simple forms. They were nothing too complicated and Weiss had the impression that Ruby had simply wanted to keep herself busy, but she was still moving diligently.

And while she still recognized most of her partner's motions, Weiss also noticed how much more Ruby had added to them and how much quicker she was going through them – even quicker than when she had last seen her at Beacon. Weiss had a hard time completely keeping up with her, but she nonetheless enjoyed watching her partner and her expression softened.

She truly had been missing Ruby’s twirls, spins and sweeps. The flickering Red and Black that would contrast but at the same time complement her own steady White and Blue so well. Weiss truly had been missing _her_.

Ruby stopped abruptly and Weiss perked up a little.

“What’s wrong?”

Confused Weiss titled her head at her partner. Ruby only smiled shyly and started to fiddle with Crescent Rose’s shaft.

“Ah, it’s nothing...I just realized how boring this must be for you...you’ve just been sitting here watching me all the time and I wasn’t even talking to you…”

“Oh, uhm, no, it’s okay.”

Weiss’ eyes widened in surprise and she raised both of her hands to wave her partner off.

“I didn’t mean to distract you from training. I just wanted to stay with you for a little longer.”

There was a moment of stunned silence between them as Weiss’ last sentence fully registered with both of them.

And as Weiss looked down to hide a gentle blush that had appeared on her face, Ruby only chuckled timidly.

“I...I see.”

Weiss could tell that Ruby didn’t really know how to react to her partner’s new honesty.

“Still...uhm…”

Weiss looked back up and at Ruby who seemed to be looking for the right words. She may have also gotten a lot more confident, but a little of that clumsiness Ruby had when they first met might always remain in her.

“Oh, I know!”

Ruby jolted up, folded Crescent Rose to her lower back and started walking to the stand holding practice weapons.

Weiss watched her partner curiously as she was examining the wooden practice weapons and took a staff she seemed to have decided on.

“I’ll show you how to twirl a weapon!”

“Huh?”

Weiss lowered an eyebrow at her partner.

“Come on! It’ll be fun, you see me do it all the time, right? I’m sure you can do it, too.”

“Well, sure...but why would I ever need to that...?”

“Well, Ozpin said we should learn a little bit of some other fighting styles, too. So, I’ll teach you some of mine.”

Weiss furrowed her brow a little, she was sure that he was mostly talking about hand-to-hand combat only.  
But still, looking into her partner’s bright silver eyes she couldn’t bring herself to stifle her enthusiasm and she so sighed.

“Alright, fine.”

Ruby hopped up happily and grinning widely she was now directly in front of Weiss and holding out her hand. A hand Weiss shyly reached for and which had quickly pulled her up to her feet.

“So...what now?”

Weiss had taken the wooden staff from Ruby, but she was unsure about what exactly she should be doing with it. With her Myrtenaster being a relatively light weapon, even for a sword, she didn’t even know how to properly hold it.

“Well, it’s a bit different from a scythe, but it’s really similar, so you can first hold it like this…”

Ruby stepped closely next to her and reached for her hands to place them into the right position.

With her partner’s face this close to her Weiss couldn’t help but to notice how much Ruby’s hair had grown, as it gently brushed against her own cheek while she was moving to adjust her hold on the staff.

Ruby was also completely in her element right now, focused and completely confident and Weiss was now even more aware of how much her partner had grown up. How much they both had grown up since their days at Beacon Academy.

And while Weiss was examining her carefully, Ruby turned her head. Their eyes locked for a moment. Stunned at the sudden direct eye contact Weiss slowly lowered her head and Ruby turned her head back towards the staff.

“You’ve been listening, right? I’m really trying here, you know…”

“Uh, yeah, of course...actually...maybe run that by me again, sorry.”

Ruby was pouting a little, but more than anything Weiss thought she noticed what might be a little blush on her face. Why was she blushing?

Weiss gulped, but as her partner once more started her explanations, she decided to better concentrate on what Ruby was actually saying than on where her own mind was about to start wandering to.

Several minutes and many weapon drops later Weiss was finally able to fully and quickly spin a staff around several times. It wasn’t a move she was strong enough to actually use in combat if she was to ever find herself holding something alike, but it looked fancy and impressive enough to show off or maybe intimidate an amateur.

“Yay, you did it!”

Ruby clapped her hands once and rushed towards her to give her a big bear hug, only to let go off her immediately and take a few steps back.

“Oh, sorry, I know you’re okay with a few hugs now, but that might have been a little too much.”

Weiss was surprised at first, but she quickly became a little bashful.

_Riiiight._

She had been telling her partner not to touch her before, even though she never actually truly disliked any of her casual affection towards her and often times even returned it more or less subconsciously.

“No, I…I didn’t mind…”

Weiss put the wooden staff on the floor and she slowly started to walk towards her partner.

“Actually…”

Her head still lowered Weiss had stopped in front of Ruby for a moment, before timidly reaching around her waist to lean into her.

Ruby who had frozen in surprise for only a small moment, gently moved her arms around her and pulled her closer with chuckle.

“...I really missed you.”

Weiss whispered timidly as she nuzzled closer into her partner.

“I really _really_ missed you.”

Her voice was a little shaky but Weiss meant every word that left her as she raised herself on tiptoes to press even closer against Ruby. Ruby who in response lowered her head a little to meet her instead and nuzzle their heads together.

“I missed you too, Weiss.”

A few moments passed as they simply stood in the middle of the room, holding each other close, almost as if to make up for all the time they have been apart.

As Weiss became more and more comfortable in her partner’s arms a thought solidified in her.

A previously fleeting thought that had during their time apart and while she had been at the manor often crossed her mind.  
And while she had been unsure back then or rather while she hadn’t allowed herself to wish for something that she thought was surely out of her reach within her gilded cage, Weiss was now free from any doubt within herself.

She loosened her hold a little to look up and into bright silver eyes. Eyes that were searching her expression for hints on what she was thinking.

Weiss raised her hand to gently brush through her partner’s hair and albeit a bit surprised at first Ruby only giggled a little.

“You know, I think I really like this ‘new‘ Weiss even more.”

Weiss curled her lips and reached for Ruby’s cheek to pull it mercilessly.

“Ouch, ouch...I’m sorry, okay? Please stop.”

Weiss sighed and let go again. And before Ruby could reach up to her own cheek to rub the pain away, Weiss had placed her hand back on top of it, this time in a lot more gentle manner, to do it for her.

“You’re still an idiot.”

Ruby pouted a little. But she was also ever so slightly moving into Weiss’ touch as Weiss kept rubbing her thumb gently over her cheek a few more times.

Weiss expression softened as she noticed a light blush appearing on her partner’s cheeks and she decided to take a chance.

“Hey, Ruby…”

Ruby looked up to meet her eyes and Weiss moved closer to place a kiss on her lips. Her partner seemed to have frozen in response and Weiss was just about to move back out again to apologize profusely for misjudging the moment and what she thought might have been a mutual feeling for each other.

Much to Weiss’ delight however Ruby started to pull her closer and actively returning the kiss, moving her lips against hers shyly.

They parted after a few more seconds and there was a moment of silence. Ruby raised one of her hands to rub the back of her head.

”So...just to be sure…what does this mean now?”

Weiss snorted with laughter.

“It means ‘I love you’, you dork.”

Ruby who had been apparently holding her breath after her question, sighed in relief.

“Oh, good. I’m so glad I got that one right.”

“How would you think of ever getting something like that wrong?”

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her in confusion and shook her head slightly.

“I don’t know, I’m not good at this!”

Weiss couldn’t help a shy smile in response to that.

“Well, it’s not like I’m a total expert here…”

She admitted timidly and Ruby chuckled. Weiss tapped her shoulder gently.

“Come on, I’ll make you some coffee.”

Ruby shrank a little as if to hide and Weiss rolled her eyes at her.

“Alright, I’ll make you some _cream and sugar with a little caffeine_ instead then. Does that sound better?”

“Hey, it's not _that_ ba-...”

Ruby tried to protest and defend what Weiss knew were a lot of cream and five sugar, but her voice trailed of as Weiss raised an eyebrow at her in doubt.

“Okay, fine...it’s a lot. But it really tastes a lot better like this!”

Even though she once more rolled her eyes a little, Weiss smiled gently as she grabbed her partner's hand and started to pull her towards the kitchen.


End file.
